One Hundred Percent
by KoreWillow
Summary: Hermione is taking a test after school and gets a steamy surprise when the teacher leaves the room. She finds love in the most unexpected person and ends up getting a 100 on her test! Lemon; don't like it don't read it. 1st lemon: reviews would be nice!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or the world around them. Damn.

**Author's Note:** I was just sitting in class taking a test one day and I got this idea. Please do not ask me why, I just did. Okay, so this is my first published lemon so please tell me what you think 100% truthfully because if you don't then I will never improve and that would really suck for all my readers who will ever read my future lemons. So please be completely honest when you REVIEW!! -wink, wink-

* * *

It was seven o'clock at night and Hermione Granger sat in Professor McGonagall's classroom taking a test that she had missed. She had been trying to make it up for a week but the professor had never been available to let her take it. _"Stupid teachers' meetings,"_ she thought to herself begrudgingly as she looked over the next question. For some reason she couldn't obtain what the question was asking long enough for her to find the answer somewhere in her brain. She just kept reading it over and over again. It just wouldn't stick.

By the fifth time she began to get exceedingly frustrated. The mountains that surrounded Hogwarts were beginning to hide the sun and the moon could be seen trying to make an appearance. She sighed in frustration knowing that if she didn't get out of there by eight she would be up all night doing the essays that had been assigned to her that day. Hermione did find some comfort in the fact that, including the question she was trying to answer, she only had three questions left, but she didn't want to be sitting here all night trying to answer those annoying questions.

Hermione read over it two more times before Draco Malfoy came strutting into the classroom. Hermione immediately felt her lip curling; an involuntary action whenever met with the sight of her classmate. "Professor," his silk voice called.

The head of Gryffindor house looked up from the papers in front of her and lowered her spectacles so she could see over them. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco put both his hands on the Professor's desk and put all his weight on those hands. Hermione gave up trying to read the question while there was action going on in the room, even if it was between someone she loathed and a professor. "I was wondering if you could read over my essay that you assigned today. I want to know if I really grasped the concept of what you were saying or if I need to look a little deeper into it." The bushy haired girl tried to hide the snort that almost became a full blown laugh. She wasn't very successful making Malfoy turn around and raise his eyebrow at her, but Professor McGonagall simply held out her hand for Malfoy's essay. Hermione could tell that Malfoy was dishing major crap at the moment but she couldn't figure out why.

While McGonagall's eyes flew over the long piece of parchment in her hand, Draco kept his eyes and raised eyebrow on Hermione. The girl could feel her eyes forming slits as she became wary of what he might actually be doing there.

The Gryffindor was just about to ask the platinum haired boy what his problem was when Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and both their heads snapped in her direction. The woman's eyes were trained on the Slytherin and she was holding his essay towards him. "I'm impressed, Mr. Malfoy. I think that is one of the best essays I have read on this subject in my many years of teaching. Ten points to Slytherin and this will improve your grade nicely."

Hermione could feel her blood boiling when the professor, her head of house, awarded the enemy points towards his house. Her anger grew even more when Draco took his essay with a smirk and a smug, "Thank you," and then turned on his heel and walked out the door with his head held high.

Once he was out of the room, Professor McGonagall stood and walked around her desk. "Miss Granger, I need to go speak with the Headmaster concerning some curricular advancements. Will you be able to finish your test and leave quietly without supervision?" Hermione could tell that the professor was just asking her this as a formality, but because the anger was still fresh inside her, all she could do was nod her head in response. Without another word or glance, Professor McGonagall flew from the room and left Hermione in the eerie silence of the stone classroom.

With a loud sigh, Hermione tried to refocus on the test that lay in front of her. Again, after she had read it twice, the girl realized that the question was just not sticking and she could not figure out why. Finally the brunette tried to think of reasons why she might be distracted. She had three essays to write tonight? But she always had a lot of homework and still managed to get it done. Ron and Lavender were going to Hogsmeade together? But they always did stuff together, even right in front of Hermione, and after the first year she just didn't care anymore. She had had another run-in with Draco earlier?

Immediately, at the sound of his name, she was swept away with thoughts of him. Not just of their argument earlier that day, but of how he had looked at her, all strange like, when he had been in front of her just minutes before. What had his problem been?

As if he had read her mind and was coming to answer her question, Draco Malfoy himself, swooped into the classroom. He shut the heavy wood door behind him and turned quickly to face the rows of desks. His eyes were searching until they landed on Hermione. She watched him wide eyed and saw that his face was emotionless as he walked swiftly towards her. He came to stand just in front of the desk she was sitting at but he did not stop his movements there.

The blur happened quickly and she wasn't able to register what had happened until his lips were already on hers. He had bent down over her desk, slipped his oddly warm hand into her mass of hair, closed his lids over his captivatingly icy blue and stormy grey eyes and landed his soft lips on her slightly parted and unsuspecting ones.

At first his lips didn't move at all but pushed into her trying to get the urgency of what he was trying to say with this kiss relayed to her. She didn't understand what was going on and her brown eyes were still wide open. His white blonde hair was filling her eyes and she could see that his dark brows were furrowed as if he was in concentration.

The force of what was happening didn't hit her until she breathed in through her nose and smelled his heavenly scent that almost made her faint. His scent was so intoxicating that her eyes rolled back in her head and she sighed into the kiss. Malfoy took his as if she was enjoying the kiss and began to actually kiss her even more passionately. This is when she did feel it. There was a sudden whooshing feeling all around her and a giddy jolt filled her heart. Her chest expanded with glee and suddenly her arms were wrapped around his neck and her hands were in his hair doing their own thing.

She was kissing him back and taking his lips between her own. Their lips fit together in an odd way that made sense. She opened her mouth to take in some air and felt his cool tongue on her bottom lip tentatively. She froze, but only for a millisecond and it almost went unnoticed by even her. His tongue had sent a shock of energy through her lips and into her heart that almost made her eat him alive right then because she suddenly wanted him _so badly_.

She jammed her tongue into his mouth and let it skim over his front bottom teeth. This time he was the one to freeze but he froze slightly longer than she did. At first she was afraid that he had finally come to his senses and his adrenaline, and other hormones, had worn off before hers did, but then she realized he was just shocked she was being so bold. She could feel his lips break into a smile beneath her tongue and she was forced to smile back.

Just as she was about to stick her tongue back in his mouth, his hands were over the desk and around her skirt and hiking her out of the chair. The second she was on her feet, his body was against hers and his strong arms were around her waist. One grasped her lower back, making her hips flush with his, and his other arm was supporting her upper back leading his hand into her mass of hair.

He was going to lead her somewhere and she knew it. The flexing of his biceps alerted her to this and she jumped. She flung her lean legs around his waist and clamped them together. She was wet, they both knew it. The smile that was on their faces as they kissed passionately would not go away and they didn't want it to.

Of course, she was right. He carried her away from her desk and then sat her on a higher one. The kissing never ceased as he took his hand out of her hair and shoved some off of the desk behind her making whatever it was clatter loudly to the floor. As he pushed even more stuff off the desk, she heard so many questions running around in her brain like mad, but she was afraid that if she asked them, this moment that was so unexpected but felt so right, would be gone forever.

So instead of asking she slid her tongue around in his mouth while her hands slid from his hair to the fastener on the front of his robes. She hesitated for a second, but when she heard a groan escape from his throat and vibrate against her mouth, she knew he wanted this too. Hermione suddenly became curious as to if he was hard or not. She didn't want this to go too fast, so she held back her curiosity and went for his fastener.

Thankfully, the only thing different about the school uniforms were the colors and the fact that boys wore pants and girls worse skirts, so she was able to get his fastener undone without any problem. The second his robe hit the floor, it was as if a hunger erupted inside both of them. His hands were out of her hair and on her thighs. His long fingers felt slightly cold against her bare thighs but much warmer than she thought they would be. She had always thought since he was such a cold, evil person, his skin would be just as cold.

As her hands traveled down his stomach and to where his green vest met the line of his black slacks, he ripped his lips away from hers. Her eyes shot open and were met with hungry bright blue ones. The eyes she saw were beautiful and she had never seen them before. It was almost as if she could see into his soul. Both their breathing was fast and deep as they tried to come down a little bit from their high.

He looked deep into her eyes and all she could do was look back. She saw that his lips were pink and swollen and she knew that hers would be too. His hair was mussed from her hands being through it so many times and it made him look even hotter. She could tell he was trying to tell her something with his eyes but she was just too blinded by want to read it.

Finally he took in a deep breath and then moved his swollen lips, "Are you sure?" His silk voice was music to her ears and she almost let out a moan of want right then without anything else happening but his voice.

She bit her swollen lip and just nodded widening her eyes even more. She wanted him so bad she was beginning to ache. He nodded again and suddenly his lips were back on hers. This time his tongue was in her mouth and his fingers were unfastening her robe. Not wanting to be left behind, she shoved her hands up under his vest and almost fainted when she felt his well defined abs and pecks under the thin white cotton shirt.

She quickly got her hands to his muscled shoulders and his arms were suddenly raised. They only broke the kiss when his vest was over his face. Hermione was just leaning in to continue the kiss when he dodged her and flew his hand to her hips. His hands grasped the knitted fabric of her Gryffindor vest and pulled it over her head making her hair poof even more.

She quickly captured his smooth lips again and moved onto his tie. All she did was untie it and then let it drop to the ground behind him. His fingers trailed up and down her arms before repeating her movement with his tie on her own. Soon the two rival ties were lying together on the floor while Hermione and Draco devoured each others mouths while undressing each other.

His shirt was the next thing to go. She wanted to see those abs and pecks and beautiful arm muscles that she had felt just moments before. As his shirt fell to the floor, she pulled her lips away and dropped her jaw when she saw the torso of the man standing between her legs. He was a god and now she didn't blame _any_ girl who had ever swooned over him when he simply passed them in the hall. He had perfectly chiseled muscles that had a beautiful pale white skin over them, making them look even more gorgeous. Hermione's hands drifted towards them and traced every line and flew over every plane that sat on the newly uncovered flesh. She couldn't blink in fear that when she opened her eyes, this would all be unreal and gone.

His eyes watched her worriedly as her hands traveled over his stomach and arms making him groan as he became even harder. His pants were becoming a nuisance but he didn't want to scare her. He didn't know what this meant to her. He had wanted this for so long and yet this was better than anything he had ever imagined and nothing had really happened yet.

For him, this was the first time he had wanted a girl, no a woman, this badly. Draco Malfoy was the Sex God of Hogwarts, the Slytherin Prince and now he wanted his Princess, no matter if she was from the enemy house or if she was from inferior blood. He wanted her but he was afraid of just how much she wanted him. Was he even good enough for her?

He knew that he could never measure up to the woman that sat in front of him, but he could try and be everything she wanted and needed, if only given the chance. But could he measure up to the others? A woman like her probably had guys lining up for her. She probably had a hundred guys at her disposal with just that snap of a finger, so was he just another one to be thrown away afterwards, or was his dream coming true?

Her wide brown eyes met his and he was given the assurance, that for now, he could stay. Even if in the end he was thrown away, he didn't care, not for right now anyway. She was willingly letting him touch her and hold her and see her. Her lips were swollen because of his kisses; her hair was even poofier because of his hands running through it. She was giving herself to him without putting up a fight; that in itself was a miracle that he had been waiting for from the first moment she had said his name.

He slowly brought his hands up to the first button of her white cotton dress shirt and let his fingertips rest on the cold plastic. He slipped the fabric around and away from the button at an agonizingly slow pace, but he was cherishing every moment and she didn't want to scare him by moving. His skin met hers as his fingertips fluttered over the inch of newly exposed skin and he continued down until all the buttons of her shirt were undone. He gracefully slid the shirt off her shoulders and then marveled at the new sight that was even better now that it was real.

She wasn't wearing anything fancy underneath the shirt that now lay on the floor next to his. There was now lace and he still couldn't see anything but the top of her breasts but it was beautiful none the less. Her breasts were the perfect size for her body and made him ache even more just at the thought of them. Her bra was simple. White; with a slight push-up action but nothing that made them look slutty. He knew that his eyes were wide as he stared at her. He wasn't only staring at her boobs which made her more comfortable. He was also admiring her flat stomach which had the faint lines of some abs but was perfect in every way. Her creamy looking skin made him want to run his hands over its softness but he didn't want this to go too fast, he wanted this to last.

Hermione could feel an embarrassed smile creeping onto her face as he ravished her body with his eyes. She longed to grab her shirt and throw it over her body, but he loved it and she wanted him to love it. She ached for him to touch her, anywhere; it didn't have to be in a sexual way. Hell, a jab in the arm would be better than how he was just standing there, with his arms at his sides and his eyes wandering over her body.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed his shoulders and laid her lips firmly down on his. His breath disappeared at this surprise gesture, but he kissed her back and breathed in through his nose. Their skin was cool against one another's and made each other shiver but the shivers were not unwelcome. She threaded her fingers in his silky smooth hair and pressed herself so close to him that their stomachs were flush.

She was so wet that she would normally have been embarrassed if not for the passion that threw away all other emotion and he was so hard that if something didn't happen to get rid of his pants soon, they may rip.

Hermione must have sensed his dilemma because suddenly her hands were on his bellybutton and she trailed her finger down the thin line of white blonde hair that led down the rest of his stomach and disappeared into his pants. Once she met his black leather belt, a growl escaped from her throat and Draco's eyes shot open in surprise. She broke the kiss and her brows became furrowed as she fiddled with his belt. He was just about to reach down and do it himself when it was suddenly being flung across the room and her fingers were unzipping his zipper.

Once the zipper was all the way down and she shoved his pants off his hips, the release of pressure that had been building on his penis was released. He let out a big sigh of relief and looked at her face suddenly conscious that now his boy was out in the open and ready for action. Her expression was not what he had been expecting to see. She had this hungry look in her eye that almost looked as if she was a starved cheetah and his manhood was the slow gazelle of the herd. Draco's cheeks began to turn a shade of pink when she continued to stare at it.

Sure his boxers covered most of it, but that made Hermione even more anxious and curious to find out what the rest of him looked like if he looked so good with just a little bit showing. She had almost let a laugh go when she had first let his pants drop. A little green tent had appeared to great her, but then she saw the head sticking out and she immediately became hornier that she had ever felt in her entire life.  
Finally, she tore her eyes away from his gloriousness and drew her eyes up to his. His eyes were wide and watching her every movement as if it would be the last good thing he would ever see. His cheeks were painted pink and his eyebrows were raised in worry. A seductive smile suddenly grew on Hermione's face as she looked into his worried eyes. She planted her hands behind her on the polished desk and leaned back making her breasts look even bigger. "What are you waiting for?" she asked in the most seductive voice she could think of and raised her eyebrow as if to say, "Come and get it."

His hands were immediately clawing at her skirt fastener and once that zipper was down her skirt was off leaving her in her matching white underwear and sleek black heels. He immediately kicked his own shoes and socks off and then bent down on one knee. He slipped her heels off her silky soft feet and began to kiss her. Draco's lips started from the inside of her foot, up her legs, over her left hip, up her stomach, though the middle of her breasts, up her neck, and finally to her lips.

The kiss lingered on her lips for a long time while his hands made their way up her back and to the clasp of her bra. His hands were just about to unclasp the hooks that held shut the door to a world that he could only imagine when he gave her one last chance to leave. He broke their kiss again and rested his forehead on hers. He looked deep into her eyes and saw worry in them as if she was thinking she'd done something wrong.

"Hermione," he whispered as his breath tickled her nose. "I've wanted this and dreamt about this for as long as I can remember. I know I'm not worthy of even a glance from you, but I want to try and make it up to you because . . ." He couldn't finish. He didn't want to scare her away.

"Draco," she whispered in a concerned voice as she laid her hand upon his face. "Because why?"

"I don't want to ruin this," he confessed quietly. It was so quiet; Hermione almost didn't hear it at first.

"The only way you could ruin this is if you told me you were a girl," she offered with a small smile.

He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his throat. "I am definitely not a girl," he said glancing down at his still erect member. She glanced down too and it took the brunette a great effort to look back into Draco's eyes.

"Hermione . . . I completely understand if you don't reciprocate my feelings," he offered knowing that it would probably kill him if she didn't but he was willing to take that chance for her. "But I want to try and make it up to you because . . . I love you, Hermione."

His words made her stop and freeze. She had not expected that from him, especially him! He was Draco Malfoy, boy who had hated her since the moment they met and had made her life hell every time she saw him. Draco Malfoy loved her.

He could see that she didn't know what to say and with every second that ticked by that she didn't say anything made his heart fail just a little more. He should have known that she wouldn't feel the same way. Who would love him after the way he had treated her. She had been mud on his shoe for years and now he just expected her to love him? What kind of ass was he?

All he could do now was leave with what pride he had left, almost non-existent, and leave her forever. "It's okay," he whispered and his voice cracked on the last word. He suddenly felt exposed in only his boxers and could feel his dick losing it's hardness as his heart broke inside. "I understand why you don't feel the same," he said as he began to pull away from her and look for his pants.

"I mean, how could you? I treated you like shit for so long; you have no reason to even look at me in a civil manner. I don't expect -" but he was cut off by lips crashing into his. His heart was immediately soaring through the air as she moved her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

When she pulled away he was about to utter a question, but then her slender finger was jammed against his lips. "You talk too much," she growled.

She was just leaning in to kiss him again when his whole hand was on her mouth and he took her finger away from his lips. "I don't want this if it's only going to be a one time thing." It wasn't true but he didn't have to tell her that. This was all he wanted.

"Draco, I hate you," at this his heart fell through the floor and kept on going.

"I really do," she continued. "You've picked on me, yelled at me, made me feel like shit for many long years." His heart kept falling through all the floors of Hogwarts and hitting them hard on the way down.

"But," his heart stopped falling and hung in mid air for a second. "After all of that, I think I love you too." His heart rose a floor but didn't go much higher; she still had more to say.

"I only say that because when you came in here and kissed me, I thought you had gone mental, but when I let myself kiss back, something happened in me that has never happened before and I've only read about in books. Even then, what I felt can't be described, just attempted to be described. I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't think I can ever again." She took a deep breath and then kept going, "I love you, Draco."

His heart was now sailing back up those floors and out of the castle into the sky. She loved him too! His lips slammed into hers and her bra was off before she knew what was happening. Her breasts jiggled slightly at their unexpected release and then hung elegantly from her chest. He immediately cupped one in his hand and shoved the other into her hair. She moaned into his lips as he caressed her breast which made him get an immediate hard-on.

They were now savagely hungry for each other. She laid herself down on the polished hardwood desk and pulled him on top of her. Her fingers played with the elastic of his boxers and then dove in so they met his warm thighs. Their tongues fought for control as he massaged her breast roughly as she slowly made her journey to his manhood. A loud groan escaped from his lips when her nails became increasingly close to his manhood that he could feel the exciting sensation.

He was throbbing badly and she smiled broadly at the fact that she was doing this to him. He was aching for her and she loved it. Of course, she was aching for him too; she was so wet, she was sure that her underwear was positively soaked by now.

Suddenly a jolt ran through her stomach when he pinched the mound on top of her breast and her arms jerked causing his boxers to fall and his manhood to graze over her stomach. They both immediately stopped kissing to look down at his now completely exposed penis. Hermione felt herself whimper at the mere sight of it and needed to bight her lip just so she wouldn't let out a loud groan.

Her hands were on Draco's cheeks in a second and he made him look deep into her eyes. "You, in me, _now_!" She was now in agonizing pain as she longed for his length inside her.

He didn't have to be told twice. He immediately put his thumbs under the elastic of her panties and slid them down her creamy thighs. He was just about to position himself over her when he felt a massive tingling sensation run up his body, through his spinal cord, making him shiver visibly. He looked down at his cock to see her hand running over it with feather soft touches as her nails scraped soothingly over his dick. She was increasingly this to a new sensation that he was pretty sure neither of them had ever felt before. He knew he hadn't, not with any girl, ever. But, again, Hermione was not a girl, she was a woman.

He groaned loudly as he looked into her eyes and let his head hover over her opening. Now her back arced making her breasts graze his chest. He groaned again and lowered his mouth over one of her mounds as he began to guide himself in. He sucked and nipped and almost didn't register the fact that he wasn't moving anywhere in her. But he did and he immediately took his mouth away from her breast to see that her face was contorted in pain. Then he looked down to see that only his head was in her opening but that's all that would fit.

He jerked is face up to look into hers and saw that now her eyes were filled with concern as if he might go away. For the first time she didn't know what was wrong and this made her scared. He looked at her in disbelief for a second more or two and then uttered the only words he could get out, "You're a virgin?"

Hermione darted her eyes around the classroom nervously before coming back to his eyes and nodding her head timidly. Was he against taking virgins' virginity? She had known that he wasn't one but that didn't matter to her; she loved him no matter how many girls he had slept with. She couldn't read his eyes and it was scaring her. Suddenly she felt completely exposed. She was lying under him naked with his dick only slightly into her opening and she was now feeling like a complete idiot. Was everything he had said to her about loving her been a lie just so he could fuck her? She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she looked into his unreadable ones. She didn't know where else to look but his eyes, but if she had somewhere else to look, she would have!

Suddenly his hand was on her cheek, wiping away a tear that had just escaped her eye. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a soft voice.

"You don't want me anymore," she whimpered quietly.

"What?!" he asked surprised. "Why would you ever think that?" Her eyes were trying to read his but he couldn't understand where she had gotten and idea like that.

"Because you stopped when you realized I was a virgin and now that you know I haven't done this yet, you don't want to do it with me," she wailed quietly as more tears fell from her eyes.

Realization suddenly dawned on him and her thought process actually made sense to him. A smile spread across his face when he realized that she wasn't freaking out because _she_ wasn't ready for this, it was because she thought _he_ didn't want this. He supported his weight on his left forearm and let his other hand wipe away Hermione's tears. He let her cry, occasionally making shushing noises, but neither of them made a move to get up and get dressed.

Finally she calmed down enough to a point where he thought he could explain to her the situation. "Hermione, I didn't stop because I didn't _want_ to be with you," at this she looked up into his eyes amazed. "I stopped because I didn't realize you were a virgin. I thought you had at least done it with the weasel because you two have been dancing around a relationship for ages and he's been chasing after you like a puppy with his tongue hanging' out!"

"Eww!" Hermione cried. "Why would I ever do it with Ron? That's disgusting, Draco!"

Draco couldn't hide another laugh at the sight of her face. It was tearstained but her look of disgust made it absolutely comical. "Well, I just thought you would have done it with _somebody_. I mean, have you ever looked at yourself, Hermione? You're drop dead gorgeous and undeniably brilliant and a great person. Any guy who doesn't want to shag you is insane and needs to check into St. Mungo's!" He could feel a triumphant grin form on his face when he saw her blush madly at his words.

"You really think so?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, I really think so," he whispered back as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you're not gonna leave just because I'm a virgin?" New tears sprang into her eyes at these words.

"Hermione, I will never leave you unless you want me to. I never want to leave you but I don't want to hurt you even more," his voice was full of reassurance.

"I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life, Draco. Here with me," she added with a smile on her face, "_in_ me." Her smile suddenly became a suggestive grin and Draco could feel his still erect cock growing even harder again.

"Gladly, my love," and with that he was over her again, supporting his weight on both his forearms and his lips on hers. He shifted so his dick was right at her entrance and he began slowly.

Once he felt the smallest bit of resistance, he broke their kiss and looked her intently in the eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked concernedly. "Are you sure you want this to be with me? Now? Here?" He wanted this to be perfect for her in all ways possible.

"You, now, here, more than anything," she whispered back in a gruff voice. Her eyes were filled with desire as she laid her hands on his muscled shoulders knowing this would hurt. She tried to assure him with every feature she possessed on her face and even added a little nod for the blonde's benefit.

He hesitantly pushed in a little farther and felt her walls form tightly around him. It felt good to him, _really_ good, but one look at her face and he knew this was painful to her. He made a move to pull out but her eyes shot open, and though there was pain swimming in them, he also saw one of her classic looks that said, "If you do that, I'll kill you."

"I don't want to hurt you," he breathed.

"But I want you in me tonight!" They were both silent for a minute, she began to bight her lip making him harder than he already was, if that was even possible and he began to throb agonizingly. Hermione looked up into his ice blue eyes and saw that he was having a hard internal battle. He was hurting because he wanted her so bad but he was also concerned for her pain.

Finally, she could feel herself growing so wet just from seeing the passion in his eyes, that she couldn't take it anymore, "This is our bandage, Draco. Get this over with as quick as possible and then everything will be fine from here on out." The voice that escaped her lips surprised both of them. She sounded so sure and so calm. A look of doubt still lingered in his eyes, but when she gave him the death look again, he shook his head hesitantly and then sucked in some air.

"I love you," he whispered as if this might kill her.

Hermione's heart immediately melted and she grabbed his head and brought his lips down onto hers. They kissed passionately, letting all their emotions go into that one kiss and then, a pain erupted into her stomach and her uterus that she had never felt before. She bit down on her lip so hard that she tasted blood on her tongue.

Draco didn't pull out in fear of hurting her more, and he almost let his eyes roll back in his head and let out a groan because it felt so good, but his main concern right now was Hermione and she didn't look too pleasured. She hadn't screamed out and she hadn't dug her nails into his shoulders, but her knuckles were white from grasping them so hard and her head was thrown back and she was biting her lip.

After about a minute or two, she relaxed under him and looked into his eyes. He could tell that tears had sprung into those big brown eyes for a little while, but now they looked loving and passionate. She nodded her head once as if to tell him to keep going, but he was hesitant. "Are you sure?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and contorted her face to make it look annoyed. "Quit asking me that! I want this and now the pain is over and I _want_ it!"

Draco nodded his head and began to pull out of her slowly. At first Hermione sucked in some air sharply and he stopped, but when she nodded to him again, he continued and then pushed back in slowly. Her walls were so tight and he could feel his member throbbing against her walls but he wanted this to pleasure her too.

After about five more slow, gentle thrusts, the pain began to dull and became something else; passion. She was really able to feel him inside her and it felt heavenly. She wanted him to go faster so the brunette began to move her hips into his faster. He was no dummy; he got the message and started going faster.

Soon she was feeling so much pleasure that he back began to arc into him and her eyes were rolling back in her head. As her walls clenched around his dick he felt her nipples graze against his chest and he lifted one hand to land on her breast. He caressed her right breast under his hand and she let out a tantalizing moan that almost sent Draco over the edge.

A light sheet of sweat was now covering both their bodies as the pace was still quickening. He was now slamming into her with every thrust and his balls slapped against her butt. He then took her breast in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. She let another moan escape her lips but this time it was louder. Much louder and he was gone. The wall of ecstasy slammed into him like a bus and he felt as if he was going to explode. Once the Slytherin's seed exploded into the woman beneath him, she let go of all her feelings and she came seconds after him.

Both climaxes sent shivers through the classmates and he immediately collapsed onto her. She looked up into his face and saw that his gorgeous blonde hair was now matted to his forehead. Draco almost took her again when he saw her beautifully flushed cheeks and shining eyes. When he saw himself in her eyes he saw something he had never seen before.

There was a man staring back at him who looked just like him, but in that man's eyes were love. Draco looked away from his reflection and began to try and read her eyes. He was almost there when she whispered, "I love you."

His heart leaped with joy at those three words that he had been waiting to hear come from her lips and be directed to him for a long time. "I love you two, Hermione."

They stayed lying like that; him on her and still in her, for another five minutes, until Hermione let her eyes wander to the window. The sun was now completely hidden by the mountains and the sky held a pale pink color. She smiled at the beauty of the sky and then realized that they beauty of what was in this classroom was so much more beautiful than what was in the sky.

Finally, they knew they would have to get up some time so he pulled out of her and then pulled her up, off the desk. He wrapped his arms around her naked body and kissed her deeply. She put all she had into that last kiss before they began to get their clothes back on. They were both sorry to see the naked bodies disappear under unrevealing, heavy clothing.

Finally they were fully clothed except for their ties. Draco picked Hermione's up first and held it out to her. She finished zipping her skirt and then looked at it. Finally she simply looked up into his now, grey/blue eyes and closed his hand around the crimson and gold tie. "Keep it," she said softly. "I have another."

He smiled lightly at the gesture and then stuck it lovingly in his robe pocket. Then he bent over and picked up his own silver and green tie and draped it around Hermione's neck. "Keep it; I have another," he said with a smirk on his face. With one last kiss he dropped his hands from the tie and turned to leave.

Suddenly, Hermione's stomach dropped out of her butt and she became increasingly worried that she might never have this again. It almost felt like this was all a dream that would all go away once he walked out that door. "Wait," she called after him just as he reached the thick wooden door.

He turned and looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Hermione hesitated for a minute knowing she was forgetting something. Then her eyes met the test that still sat on the desk and she ran over to it. She took her quill, circled three random answers for the last three questions and laid it neatly on Professor McGonagall's desk. Then she turned and ran to catch up with Draco. He still stood watching her from the door.

When she reached him he smiled down at her and held out his arm. She slipped her arm into his and without another glance back, the two left the classroom knowing that everything was going to change from then on. They loved each other. Two sworn enemies loved each other and nothing could tear them apart now.

Surprisingly enough, Hermione got a one hundred on that test!


End file.
